


Run Away With Me

by UngusTheBungus



Series: SexualSam Dialogue Prompts [22]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chrollo just wants to get laid man, Controlling Behavior, Daddy Issues, F/M, Hiding, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: You want to fuck Chrollo, but your father is a piece of shit
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Series: SexualSam Dialogue Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955458
Kudos: 19





	Run Away With Me

Everytime Chrollo visited you at your house, he always made sure that you were thinking of him and only him. Your heart thumped frantically as he climbed on top of you and proceeded to assault your neck with his teeth. His obvious erection rubbed against your body. 

“Chrollo.” You moaned his name loudly. Hopefully, your father wouldn’t hear from the other room. Although you were an adult, he constantly controlled who you associated with, how long you could stay up, and etc. It’s almost as if you were still a teenager. 

Chrollo stopped his movements and looked at you with a puzzled expression. “Something the matter?” He asked with a concerned tone. You gestured towards the door which made Chrollo smile. 

“Oh. Your father?” You nodded in response. “His bedroom is far from your room. I don’t think he’ll be able to…” His words were interrupted by sudden, noisy footsteps approaching your door. 

“Hide quickly!” You pointed to your closet door. Chrollo wasted no time and basically threw himself into the pile of clothes on the floor. 

You heard the familiar knocking pattern of your father as well as the angry shouting of your name. With a tired sigh, you yanked open the door to find your father impatiently tapping his foot.

“Care to explain the noises coming from your room? It’s 10 PM! 10!” Your father shouted. If he worked himself up any more, he might have a goddamn heart attack. 

You let him into your room to inspect the area like you always did. “I couldn’t sleep, so I watched some TV. Wrestling was on and my favorite dude won!” You pointed to the TV with an innocent grin.

Your father clearly wasn’t amused. “Starting tomorrow, your TV is gone. Go to sleep.” As he left, he slammed your door and stormed down the hallway. 

After a few seconds, Chrollo reemerged from the closet with a slight frown. You sat down on your bed and he soon followed suit.

“Well, now you’ve met my dad.” You said with a chuckle as an attempt to lighten the mood. However, Chrollo’s frown didn’t vanish from his face. 

“I don’t appreciate the way he treats you.” He mumbled. 

You lowered the top half of your body onto your bed while your lower half dangled down. “It’s not like I can just leave.” You heard him hum as if he were pondering something. 

“What’s wrong?” You stared at the ceiling until he positioned himself on top of you and whispered into your ear.

“Run away with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd run away with him tbh


End file.
